


Unbury

by Machines_Analog_Interface



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Alternate Universe - Horror, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Angst and Fluff and Smut, But not too slow no worries, Eventual Smut, F/F, Slow Burn Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:46:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29344575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Machines_Analog_Interface/pseuds/Machines_Analog_Interface
Summary: Lena Luthor, living her hacker life in peace and quiet until certain Kara Danvers barges in with interesting offer; to find location of classified city that was used as experimental polygon that went awfully wrong. Upon agreeing the deal Lena gets much more than what she bargained for.a.k.aLena is hacker, Kara is rich girl with unclear goals and too many things leaving unsaid. Monsters lurking in the abandoned ghost city, team of unprepared researchers and of course, love, creeping up on these two with other things much worse than inappropriate timing for romance.
Relationships: Kara Danvers & Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 13
Kudos: 39





	1. The Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Hello my little darlings, look who's alive! It's been almost three years since my last fic but... I'm here anyways. Partly to try my hand at real long haul horror fiction and partly to fight depression. This is going to be whacky ride and my loyal readers (who probably thought I died or smth) won't be no strangers to another supernatural/horror story I'm about to drop.  
> Won't stretch it any much, just gotta say that first two chapter are test runs and please let me know in comments if you'd like to read continuation. 
> 
> Much love! your never-dying Machine.

It was almost midnight. Lena was sitting in the tiny little tech shop next to gas station that was stupidity named 'Radio-Active 24/7' and working on DVD player that was left by previous customer overnight to get it fixed. Laser lens of the DVD player were covered by mix of sticky stains from spilled soda and the dust predating age of Neolith. Boy that left that player here must have been neglecting his device ever since it came to his ownership and that showed. 

But that was okay, if suddenly everybody started to properly maintain their gadgets and devices then Lena would be left without a job so she didn't mind neglectful customers. That chain of thought led her to her newly found job. This job didn't pay much but still, it was much better than sitting by dumpster unemployed and disgraced. And without cover for her other, far more entertaining job. 

There were some minor inconveniences too, such as desolate neighborhood, old creepy building and too many weirdoes hanging around the place. Working night shifts and a shitty salary wasn't the reason why Lena worked here though. This place had its perks if you had certain knowledge for certain cases. 

It was fairly easy to get some weed for relaxing and productive night from above mentioned weirdos, vending machines standing right next to entrance in case if you get hungry, and of course there was also a side job. 

That side job consisted of little bit of hacking and lots of cash. And frankly that was only reason Lena even agreed to this shitty job. Location was spot on and customers were coming and going even into crazy hours of night.

All of her little deeds weren't all that legal, and may or may not be considered felony but Lena followed simple yet unarguable rule; better be safe than sorry, and paranoid rather than dead. And by following that golden rule she always managed to avoid troubles with authorities. 

Lena was proud of herself. She landed a job through which she made much more money in one day than what she was paid in one month, She had nice little apartment in quiet neighborhood and drove red Kawasaki Ninja 250R SE, which she bought not too long ago. 

After her parents kicked her out (truthfully she ran away rather than being kicked out but those are just details) for being a lesbian at tender age of 16, Lena went through lot of hardships but she found her footing and currently was leading fairly acceptable life. Throughout her journey from city to city in search of job she even acquired a tiny black kitten. Marie-Antoinette, a.k.a Tony, now four years old, gracefully followed Lena everywhere she went, little tech shop included. Her boss didn’t mind.

To be short, Lena did well. She really did. Well... at least up until the moment attractive blonde stepped into the shop at half past two in the morning. She was just driving screws back into DVD player when bells above the entrance doors jingled, announcing presence of a new customer. Looking up Lena saw gorgeous blonde woman walking towards her with phone in her hands. 

Now, this was little strange. Not the fact that customer came in this late at night but the fact that above mentioned customer was dressed far too well for this kind of neighborhood, didn't look like a prostitute and looked absolutely out of place. These type of people don't go to technicians to get their phones fixed. They throw them out and buy new ones, even more expensive than last. 

Sudden thought cut through her head like a lighting strike. Was this woman a cop? Did she made mistake and didn't notice? Lena was absolutely sure that she worked safely during those 'jobscapades' so what was the catch? Nevertheless, did cops caught on? Her musings were cut short by voice of customer; 

"Hello, I saw that you were open and wondered if you could take a look at my phone if you are working?" Said blonde with a questioning lilt in her voice. 

"Yes, of course." Curtly answered Lena and put DVD player away. "What would be a problem?" She asked, taking phone from outstretched hand of a beautiful customer. 

"Screen ghost. I managed to burn in keyboard panel." Said blonde sheepishly. 

Lena discovered that problem wasn't that much of a big deal but noticeable enough to be inconvenient. Phone screen of the customer turned out to be OLED which was famous with is screen burn-ins and was what Leslie considered, fixable. But why on earth, someone looking like her would bother with minor problem such this, and more importantly at this time of the day. 

While Leslie was running a program through to fix the burnt-in image, blonde sat across from young technician and stared shamelessly, looking her up and down as much as sitting position of Lena afforded. 

Lena was trying to ignore persistent staring of the customer and instead focused on singing voice of Bing Crosby from nearby radio. In few minutes different colours started flashing from the screen with rhythmic currency. Lee put phone down on the table and with a sigh sat back, finally looking into eyes of a customer. 

"I started burn-in wiper for 15 minutes on half brightness, after it's done I'll look and see if it's gone, if not we will set it for another 15 minutes on maximum brightness. That should do the job." She explained and paused, "Is there anything else I can do for you?" 

"Well, depends" answered blonde with smile in her voice "Would you mind to go outside with me for few minutes? I'd like to smoke but I don't want to be asking for trouble by standing outside alone." She said and smiled. 

"Sure, I wanted to smoke myself." Answered Lena and got up, snatching up her leather jacket and heading to exit. 

Yeah, something definitely was up this woman. Lena was almost surprised when she stepped outside and nobody came shouting orders and citing her rights before snapping handcuffs on her wrists. Once outside, Lena lit up her cigarette and offered blonde one, which she took dutifully with a quiet 'thanks'. 

"So..." Started blonde "I heard you offer some off record services that I need." 

_Ah_ , thought Lena, _there it is_. She's a customer in need of her hacking skills. Or, a cop undercover, trying to pull out confession. 

"Oh?" Lena replied indifferently. 

"I need your help to find location of one very specific place and then get in that said place. I will pay 150k if you do that for me." Said blonde straightforwardly, looking intently at Lena, who was already halfway into panic attack due to her extreme paranoia. 

"Are you a cop?" Lena asked and laughed at herself internally, _yeah as if she would say yes if she were a cop._

Blonde tilted her head to the side and her lips turned up in sly smile. "No." Was all she said. 

"Ah well, then. I'm sorry to disappoint you Miss..." 

"Just Kara." Filled in blonde. 

"Right, Kara. I'm sorry to disappoint you but I'm afraid you have mistaken me for someone else." Replied dark haired technician, greedily inhaling gust of smoke into her lungs. 

"No, I haven't." Answered blonde sharply, smile permanently fixed on her face. 

Lena observed her companion with burning intensity. That sum of money would change a lot in her life right now but what if that woman -Kara- she reminded herself, would turn out a cop? Then she would sit in prison for a long time. 

"Well, as I said. I'm not the person you are looking for." 

Said Lena and the moment she finished the sentence Kara materialized right in front of her and Lena felt cold barrel of gun pressed to her stomach discreetly. Kara leaned closer to Lena and said in tiny sweet whisper; "I wouldn't persuade you with a gun if I were a cop, would I?" 

Lena arched her left eyebrow at that and quietly chuckled under her breath. 

"I suppose not." She said after a moment. ‘’Because if you were a cop admission gotten under threatening circumstances wouldn’t cut in court.’’

"Glad you see my point." Said blonde with satisfied smile, "So will you help me out with my little task?"

"Do I have a choice?" Lena shot back, looking down pointedly at the place where barrel of the gun was still pressed to her stomach. 

"Pardon." Smiled to-be-customer and put her gun away just as quickly as she pulled it out. "Of course you have a choice, but I'd strongly suggest that you choose in my favour."

Lena butted her almost burn out cigarette and threw it right into trash can standing nearby. She opened doors of the shop and went inside, Kara following her wordlessly. Lena checked phone of blonde. Burn in was almost wiped out. She maximized brightness of the phone and let the wiper run for few more minutes. 

After those few minutes Lena checked the screen again and nodded to herself approvingly at the absence of burn-in. She took the phone and handed it to its owner. 

"Try to use your phone less amount of brightness level possible. Or turn on reading mode. That way you will avoid burning in ghost image. I installed a program in there for you, if burn-in appears again, just turn up the brightness and let the program run for 15 minutes." Advised Lena and shook her head at the sight of the wallet of Kara. "It's on house." 

Kara smirked and nodded in thank you while dark-haired technician scribbled something on the piece of the paper and held it out for her mysterious customer. "Come tomorrow by midnight at this address." 

Kara smiled like a Cheshire cat and took the paper, letting it rest in breast pocket of her jacket. "It's a date." She winked at Lena and left the store. 


	2. Here's the deal

Lena was standing in the tiny kitchen area with a cup of coffee in one hand and cigarette in another. Looking out the window she sipped her coffee and replayed events of last night in her head. Sighing she returned into living room and sat on couch carefully, not to disturb cat shaped dark spot that was currently sleeping right in the middle of said couch. 

Lena sat there for a while, thinking about certain blonde with mysterious offer and a gun. Yeah, Lena could smell trouble that radiated from that affair. She never was one to back down though. After all, beyond her carefulness and paranoia, she was a shark when it came to business. 

"Eh, to hell with it." Grumbled Lena finally and stood up. She decided that she would not wrack her brains ahead of time when surely enough Kara had guaranteed her an aneurysm. Fortunately, today was her day off so she could rest, have a power nap and meet the blonde already fresh and alert. 

But before getting back into her bed Lena returned to kitchen and started heating up chicken soup that she made herself. You would think a hacker in her early twenties with no higher education than high school, living alone in thousand miles away from home, would live in mess and only eat microwaveable or ordered food, but no. That was not the case with Lena Luthor. She was beyond impressive when it came to cooking. And not only that; she always kept her apartment neat and tidy and made sure that every room smelled nicely. She took good care of her little home, herself and her beloved feline, Marie-Antoinette. Oh and her bike of course. Bike held special place in her sweetly constructed family of two. 

She built her life from scratch. Having apartment, vehicle and a pet was good achievement for someone who was kicked out of her own home with no money or a place to go. She didn't own much but to say she had nothing to lose would be a lie. Therefore she had to consider carefully whatever that blonde succubus would offer, no matter what it might be. 

Lena was no dummy when it came to situations of fight or flight, so of course she had quite sum of money stashed in safe place, along with fake passport, laptop, toothbrush, hair dye, cat food and a gun. After all, if on the run, she had to have essentials ready. Just in case. 

It'd be sad of course to be forced to leave her tiny apartment that she bought with her illegal skills and savings for some time but well, life was never easy for her anyways and she wasn't one to whine about it.

She still had a lot of time on her hands before her guest would arrive. Might as well try to find out who she was dealing with. And so Lena got up, lazily moving towards her computer. Looking up the camera feed from last night she noticed that Kara stood in a way so she never really faced camera. She tried gas station cameras, and there was a car. Black Toyota Prius. She narrowed her eyes, zooming in image, trying to see license plate numbers, which were caked in dirt very conveniently. That little devil. She must have known that Lena would try to dig under her. 

Huh... 

So she wasn't dealing with a cop for sure, but definitely with someone careful enough to stay alert about her. Yeah, this was getting interesting. What Kara probably didn't foresee was that Lena wouldn't just look up feed of her workplace, but also the ones surrounding entire block. She followed her back through surveillance cameras and smirked when one of the cameras caught her face well enough to use it for her own face reorganization program.

With a satisfied sigh, she leaned back and stretched her legs. Now she just had to wait. 

* * *

Midnight arrived faster than Lena expected. She was barely done doing her little research about her soon-to-be-employer when knock sounded from entrance. Lena went to door, half expecting to see SWAT team at her door. Instead she was met with now familiar smirk. She stepped aside wordlessly, letting her guest inside. 

‘’I see you found my place without much trouble.’’ said Lena in form of a greeting.

‘’And I see your little digging about my identity went just as well.’’ Said Kara, apparently noticing her driver’s license on the screen of Lena’s computer screen.

Be it any given situation other than this, Lena might even felt embarrassed, but not today. Kara turns out, was from prominent family. Rich parents, no crime records. Apparently Kara was younger daughter of Chancellor Jeremiah and Dr. Eliza Danvers. Older sister, Alex went missing under weird circumstances. _Interesting..._ That information proved not much helpful, other than fact that Kara could actually pay what she promised. 

Pay for what though?

‘’So are you going to tell me what you want me to do?’’ Lena asked, taking seat across from Kara in her armchair. 

‘‘I’m afraid your job won’t just consist of hacking into some places... oh!’ Kara said her voice turned higher in pitch at the end. ‘’You have cat!’’ 

Pitch made sense now.

‘‘Yeah that’s Tony. Now at least tell me what is it about, and from there we’ll see.’’

‘’You will have to hack government. I’m looking for long abandoned city. Its existence was classified after something went wrong with weapon testing nearby. There’s not much I know, but what I know for sure is that place actually exists.’’

‘‘How can you know that when not only location but its existence was classified?’ Lena asked, arching eyebrow.

‘Because as you already know my father is a chancellor. I know lot of things. Also I knew a person that actually found the city and went there.’’ Kara held up her hand when Lena was about to comment, cutting her off before she would even ask. ‘’He didn’t share location with anyone. And went alone too. Never seen him ever since. Guess going there alone wasn’t his best idea.‘’

‘’Why would you even want to find that place? Is there anything valuable?’’

‘’I’m not really interested in city itself. I want to find a military base somewhere in the city. I’m after the records of experiments that went down there. I just need those files, you can feel free to loot the buildings or whatever if you want to.’’ Kara said, leaning back against the couch.

‘’Wait a minute, you think I want to come? Didn’t you want me to get just location?’’

‘’You really think I’m paying that much money for just location?’’ Kara chuckled ‘’You will also have to guide me though military base and download all existing files, if electronics are still in shape that assumed. And do some hacking if there will be some security protocol.’’ Kara explained, suddenly delighted when Tony jumped up to couch and stalking towards blonde for attention. ‘’Don’t worry; we aren’t going to go there alone. I already have a team, the only one missing is you.’’

‘’How many people?’’ Lena asked then, processing information in relative silence. 

‘’With us included, six.’’ Kara answered, rubbing Tony between ears ‘’Two ex-soldiers, they are going to be our muscles. One doctor and a professional digger. He’s also happens to be very good and breaking into locked places. Which will come in handy I’m sure.’’

‘’I see you already have everything planned.’’ Lena said ‘’I’m not going to lie, I’m interested and all this sound like a fun, but I need to be in loop. If at any point turns up that there’s a catch, or something you intentionally hid from me, I’m going to quit. No words said, no questions asked. And with my payment.’’ 

‘’Fair enough.’’ Kara said, slow smile stretching across her face. ‘’Now if you don’t mind, I’d like to get you started. I bundled up little information I have about the city, with rumors and such. You can check everything yourself, but don’t start looking from here.’’ Kara got up, checking her watch ‘’I already have everything you need set up in headquarters. If you are ready we can go right now.’’

‘’Now?!’’Lena got up as well, ‘’Wait, I will have to call to my boss to take few days off, find someplace for my cat.’’

‘’Your job is not worth shit, no offence and we will take your cat with us to headquarters. I’ll have someone look after him in our absence.’’

‘’It’s her.’’ Lena corrected with a smile, knowing question was on its way before Kara could even have a chance to ask. ‘’Her name is Marie-Antoinette but it’s Tony for short.’’ 

‘’Oh, that’s a nice name.’’ Kara said with a sweet smile. ‘’Now put your shoes on and let’s go. Everything you will need is already in there, clothes included.’’

With that said, Kara bent down to pick up the cat and turning to Lena with arched eyebrow.

‘’You coming or what?’’


	3. Arrival at HQ

After leaving Lena's apartment, trio got into black Ford Mustang, Tony occupying honorary place in lap of Kara while Lena opted for passenger seat. Kara started the engine and drove away, keeping one hand on steering wheel and petting Tony with another. Lena wondered where they were going, observing her surroundings through windows of the car. 

"Why are you looking for that city?" Lena finally asked out loud. Kara only glanced at her for a second before turning her eyes back to road. 

"I'm looking for that place because before Winn -that was his name- went there and never returned, he said something about the experiment. He didn't elaborate much, only thing he said was that apparently they had something to do with bio-chemical weapon. What I'm looking for is files about those experiments." Kara said, glancing down at cat with a smile before continuing. "You must be thinking there's some sort of ulterior motive behind it or a higher cause, while in reality I'm just a rich researcher with morbid curiosities. And if it turns out that military fucked it up and Government covered it up, then I'll have names of everyone involved in that experiment. Meaning, I'll have a lever to pull if something goes wrong. And those files about experiments are priceless." 

Lena listened as she pulled out a cigarette, looking at Kara for permission, which was granted with a nod from the blonde. 

"Anyway, there must be a reason why its existence was classified. A serious reason at that. I want to know what happened. I really want to know."

"I guess curiosity is just as good reason as any to do something. Even if that something is illegal or dangerous. In this case quite probably both." Lena answered lighting up her cigarette. "Did that guy mention which organization or agency was behind it all?''

"No, he was quite secretive about it all." Kara answered taking turn off to the left, now driving on gravel road.

"How did you know him? If you don't mind me asking of course." Lena asked, taking another drag and flicking ashes off out window.

"Not at all. We used to work together on same project. He was scientist, I was supervisor. During one of the work related trips he met some old man. He claimed to live in Polomar back in the day. That's the name of the city. The old man told him about the city, and apparently enough that got him obsessed over it. He didn't share much with me; it wasn't like we were friends or anything. One day he went off, left me a note in my journal and nobody ever saw him again."

"So you are hoping maybe you will find him? Or his remains at very least?" 

"Yeah, I'd like to know what happened to him."

"So it's about the closure?" Lena inquired.

"Partly yes, but that's not the only reason." Kara smiled, looking over at her new employee briefly, "Winn was no fool to fall for spooky tales of some stranger. He told him something that pushed Winn to go and find that place. It must have been something important." Blonde sighed.

‘’How long ago was that?’’

‘’Six years ago’’ Kara replied, "I hope I answered all your questions." She added with smile.

"Not all but it's good for now." Answered young hacker, tossing cigarette out the window. 

"Aren't you scared?" Kara asked with sly smile. 

"Should I?"

"Well, not really I guess. It's just a ghost town after all. Only real danger there could be are wild animals and crumbling buildings." 

"And that's it?" Lena asked, turning her head towards Kara. "Just mother nature and rotten buildings?" 

Kara flashed her charming smile. "I mean, what else could there be?" After a pause she went on, "Well there also a chance of fair amount of radiation but that's just speculation. I'm hoping we will find out little more than just location of this city." Kara said, her ever present smile faltering slightly, "Maybe there could be some info about what happened, or at least official reason. Either way, we are equipped if there's actually radiation."

"What about transportation?" The hacker asked, taking mental notes of everything Kara conveyed. "If we are going with full equipment and everything, we'll need more than one vehicle." 

"I have two armoured SUVs. Enough space for passengers and equipment." Kara said with smile. 

"Nice." Satisfied with answers, Lena settled into her seat more comfortably and they passed rest of the trip in relative silence. 

Kara turned right at fork, speeding up slightly then taking turn to left, heading uphill. Soon spot of light appeared between the trees and before Lena knew it they pulled up in front of the large two story house. House was beautiful, built with logs and well maintained front yard. Big windows and spacious porch with wooden swing hanging on chains. Lights were on the main floor and the hacker could make out silhouettes moving about to room.

"We are here." Kara announced and unbuckled seatbelt, Lena following the lead. Picking up Tony, the hacker got out of the car, following Kara up to the porch and into the house. Upon entering Lena saw four people in the living room. 

Tall muscular man with neatly trimmed beard and some silver in his hair was first to come over to greet them. "Hello Kara, I see you brought our hacker with you." He said with friendly smile and held out his hand to Lena, "I'm Jack, this is Sam." Lena shook his hand, looking over at approaching brunette woman in her early thirties. 

"This is Dr. Samantha Arias" Kara introduced.

"Just call me Sam." Said doctor shaking Lena's hand with smile matching of that of Jack. 

"Nice to meet you. I'm Lena."

"This is Hank." Kara said, entering living room and motioning towards strict looking man, little shorter that Jack but just as muscular, with clean shaved dark face and scar across his left cheek. Hank stood up, walking towards Lena and holding out hand, shaking firmly. He stared her down, looking over at Kara.

"How old is she? 18? 19?" He asked, not bothered by fact that Lena stood right there. 

"I'm 24." Answered Lena, her voice firm. "Is there a problem?" 

"There's none. You are just far younger that what I expected from talks of it." He answered with expressionless shrug.

"Talks of it?" Lena asked, arching eyebrow at Kara whose smile only stretched wider.

"You have quite the reputation." She only answered turning her head towards sounds of approaching footsteps. 

"Lena this is Max."

Lena stared at last person she expected here to see. She barely refrained from throwing nearest blunt object towards his head. Max saw her too, equally frozen in place, eyes of rest of the team curiously observing their odd interaction.

"I thought you were dead." Said Max finally.

"And I thought you were still running like a bitch but here we are." Lena shot back, her voice dripping with venom.

"I assume you already know each other?" Kara asked, looking between two people that looked like they were about to go at each other’s throats. 

"We do." They both said in unison. Lena finally turned towards Kara, her jaw clenched tight. She was about to say something when Max quipped in. "We worked together in past. Things didn't turn out as planned." He explained, his gaze now turned to Lena. "I hope failures of past are not going to get in the way of this mission?' 

Maxwell was same sleazy bitch he used to be two years ago. There was neither time neither place for her to get her revenge so she decided that diplomatic approach was more favorable, considering she didn't know how tight this rat named Maxwell Lord was with this team. And the money that Kara offered for job was just too good to ruin all the chances of getting it because this bastard.

"Of course not." Lena answered finally, plastering on fakest smile she has ever smiled in her life. Max seemed relieved, probably same train of thoughts going through his head. He returned equally fake smile, holding out his hand which Lena pointedly ignored and finally moved deeper into the living room. Tension was finally broken; nobody really wanted to question any of them, probably already assuming things in their heads. And so uncomfortable interaction was over and everyone turned back to their things. Tony wandering off into hallways but not before having all attention on her in the room, getting petted and rubbed under the jaw with three pairs of hands.

Nobody seemed to question what cat was doing here so Kara motioned Lena to follow, taking her across the hallway into another room. Two screens were set up on the table, with mouse and keyboard connected to high powered processor. Two cables connecting computer to two satellite plates that were attached to long metal rod, drilled to the windowpane. Yeah, this was good stuff. 

"You are going to work from here, I haven't finished unpacking everything yet, you can do that your way. Rest of the gadgets are in those boxes over there." Said Kara motioning towards the corner of the room. "Tonight you just set everything up, and then come to living room, we are going to have some late night snack and tea, go over some stuff. We will start tomorrow morning."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it, leave me your thoughts folks! Peace out


	4. No Progress

First night at the house passed rather nicely. After setting up all equipment Lena joined others in the living room for nightcap where they briefly discussed their mission. Not much was said, since there wasn’t much information to begin with, so after having some tea they called it night. Kara showed Lena to her room and all her new belongings. Few pairs of clothes, some to wear here while they were in the house, and some for the trip, which looked more like SWAT team tactical uniform rather than hiking outfit that Lena expected. Kara made a comment about change in wardrobe in case of radiation and left.

Lena looked around, her cat already taking up a spot on the bed. As for her, she wasn’t much fond of sleeping in unfamiliar places but there wasn’t much of a choice to begin with so she would have to settle with it. Long scorching shower did help easing up her anxiety so she went to bed and was pleasantly surprised that she slept like a baby. _That’s what good mattress does to you_ , she thought to herself before getting ready for the day.

Going downstairs she was greeted with Sam standing in the kitchen, preparing coffee with Kara perched on the kitchen island with her own mug of coffee.

“Good morning.” She greeted the pair that returned the greeting in unison. “Can I have some of that too?” Lena asked, motioning at general direction of the coffee machine.

“Of course, sit down I’ll make another one.” Said Sam and started moving about the kitchen.

“When are you going to start?” Kara asked, seeming somewhat impatient, which she tried to hide quite hard.

“I’ll have my coffee and get right to it.” Lena answered and tuned her attention to steaming cup that was set in front of her. “Thanks.”

Comfortable silence that settled over the room was broken when Max and Hank barged into the living room with armload of firewood, dropping them off near the fireplace with a clatter.

“Gentle boys!” Kara called out to retreating figures in the doorway.

“Where’s Jack?” Lena asked, noting his absence.

“He’s gone to get another car. Chevy Suburban we had turned up with some serious engine problems, so I decided to swap it to Chevy Tahoe CIT instead. He took the car and will come back with new one.” Kara explained, taking a sip from her cup to hide her yawn.

“Swap it? Just like that?”

“Yes, pretty much.”

Kara didn’t elaborate much and Lena wasn’t feeling like pressing on the matter. It’s not like it was important right now. She stood up and headed towards her ‘office’, taking mug with her. Getting inside classified materials of God knows which government organization would surely take a lot of time. So she might as well get started right now.

* * *

It was getting dark and Lena was still sitting at computer. Getting started was most difficult part. From the numerous agencies Lena had to search for one classified city, and she didn’t even know where to start. Just process of getting into one of them took hours, not to mention dozens of others she had yet to look into. Kara entered her domains once every few hours with fresh cup of coffee and sandwiches. Tony would go on and off, taking her time wandering around the house, from time to time somehow ending up in her owner’s lap.

Lena took her glasses off and grunted, stretching her legs. While algorithm was running she decided it would be a good opportunity to take cigarette break. She was glued to the screen from morning and she earned her ten minute break quite fairly. With a deep sigh, she got up and went to door grabbing her lighter and box of cigarettes on her way out. Hank was in the living room, cleaning weapons. Sam seemed to be occupied with preparing box of first aid kit that resembled more like surgery equipment. Jack greeted Lena with smile, he was busy with stirring something in pot. Judging from the smell it was something delicious. Lena was tempted to stay behind to try it but she didn’t have forever on her hands, and besides she was out for cigarette break only.

”Any progress?” Jack asked, looking over at Lena.

“Not really. I have surfed through servers of two agencies already, but there’s nothing.” Lena answered, preparing her sixth cup coffee for the day. “I left algorithm for password running, it might take some time so I decided to stretch my legs.”

“Yeah, you’re holed up in there all day.” Jack hummed, now busy with chopping onions.

“Where’s Kara?”

“Kara left an hour ago.”

“Do you know where?”

“She didn’t elaborate.” Jack answered with shrug. ‘’That’s a thing you will have to get used to. She doesn’t elaborate much about anything except strictly necessary.’’

‘’I’ll keep that in mind.’’ Lena replied and with deep sight turned and left.

Lena took her coffee and went to porch, taking seat on swing. She didn’t expect rain outside but fragrant smell of pines and ozone were somewhat refreshing. She breathed in deeply and lit her cigarette. She hasn’t been this busy in a while, almost forgot what it felt like having your legs going numb from sitting at computer all day. Lena looked around. The house was surrounded with dense evergreen trees, with creek running down the side of the hill. The place was very beautiful, log house fitting nicely in the scenery. If this job turned out well she might even consider buying something like this herself, albeit not this big.

She watched as car showed up from between the trees. Kara got out of the car, carrying bag of groceries with in one hand and cardboard box in another. Lena quickly snuffed the cigarette out and went to meet blonde halfway, taking bags from her hands.

“Thanks” Kara smiled, holding up the box with both hands. “You have any progress yet?”

“No.” Lena answered huffing. “When I find something you’ll be first to know.” Going up the steps, Lena opened doors, letting Kara go in first. “What you got there?”

“Drone.” Kara grinned, “I don’t think we can rely on satellites to map out the city.”

“Smart.” Lena mumbled.

Sam approached, taking grocery bags from Lena and taking it to kitchen.

“I have to get back to work, when Jack is done with whatever he’s cooking I want it too, so let me know please.” She said before disappearing down the hallway without waiting for answer.

Once back at the computer Lena sat down and was seated for next four hours, progress was slow and outcome uncertain. She was working in silence, going out only once for fresh cup of coffee and ashtray so she wouldn’t keep running back and force to take cigarette breaks. Both windows in the room were open, letting in scent of pines and letting out gusts of nicotine smoke that burned hacker’s eyes after first hour in closed space. It was nearing four in the morning when door to her room cracked open after series of soft knocks. Blonde head came into view and Lena involuntary smiled at sight of her, partly because she was welcome distraction and partly because….

‘’Hey.’’ Kara returned her smile. ‘’Haven’t seen you in a while.’’

‘’Yeah, it took longer than I expected. I’m going through agencies one by one.’’ Lena sighed, ‘’No progress yet.’’

‘’It’s almost four. You should go get some sleep.’’

‘’No, not yet. I still have to finish up with this one.’’ Lena said, ‘’But I’m really hungry, so if you find me something, I’d be very grateful.’’

‘’Oh! Of course. I totally forgot you haven’t eaten anything all day. Come with me, I’ll heat up chicken soup for you.’’ Kara said and went off without waiting for answer.

Lena followed without sound, grumbling of her stomach already deafeningly loud. Kara was busy with lighting stove and taking out bowl from the cupboard. Blonde moved about the kitchen while Lena sat in silence, blinking sleeplessness away. In her attempt to stay awake, Lena followed Kara around the kitchen with eyes, thoughtlessly admiring her shape. Her mind wandered back to their meeting few days ago. Kara was entirely different back then. Intimidatingly attractive would sum it up. Not that after becoming all about the business type Kara lost her attractiveness, but she didn’t seem that intimidating anymore. Now Kara seemed sweet, despite her rush to get information she was thoughtful enough to take care of Lena’s needs.

‘’Here.’’ Kara set the bowl of soup on the table in front of Lena, breaking her train of thoughts in the process. The hacker blinked few times and looked up to Kara with grateful smile.

‘’How’s everything going? Well, besides my progress next to zero.’’ Lena asked, making conversation before scooping up her soup.

‘’Preparations are going alright. Cars are here, almost all equipment is ready, except few things Sam asked me to get. Otherwise we are ready to go.’’ Kara said, taking seat across from Lena. ‘’I’m more interested what was up with you and Maxwell… Care to tell?’’

Lena swallowed spoonful of soup and sighed, she knew this would come up. Might as well tell Kara everything before that little bitch got chance first and turned the story in his favor. After all first person that tells you the thing will always outweight whatever next one has to say about the matter.

‘’Few years back we had some joint case going on. I’m not going to tell on myself so I’m not going to say what it was about. Anyways, the thing was that when shit hit the fan that little bastard used me as a cover and fled while I was left behind with two bullets in my leg and cops hot on my trail. I hate him with passion of thousand burning suns ever since.’’ Lena explained, taking another spoonful to her mouth.

‘’Shit…’’ Kara said and Lena hummed, ‘’I’ll keep that in mind. Helps to know what to expect from my employees.’’ She said and Lena chuckled.

‘’What you can expect from him is that when things get dirty only thing you will see is his back as he runs for his life and be grateful that he didn’t sabotage you so it buys him time to run faster while whatever crap you ended up in will be too busy with you to ruin after him.’’ Lena said followed by bitter laughter.

‘’Was it him who shot you?’’ Kara asked

‘’Yeah, to stall cops. Then took off and never saw him again until yesterday.’’

Kara looked thoughtful, sitting in silence for few long minutes until she said curt little ‘’Noted.’’ and got up to make herself some tea. They both sat in silence, Lena dutifully eating her soup and Kara drinking her tea while watching something in her phone with rapt attention. After some time she looked up and stared at Lena for some time before asking;

‘’And you don’t mind?’’

‘’Don’t mind what?’’ The hacker asked, not catching on.

‘’That you will have to work with someone who shot you twice and left you for cops.’’ Kara clarified.

Lena looked Kara in the eyes and laughed. ‘’You mean, if it’s going to interfere with our mission? Because if that’s what you’re worried about I assure you it’s not going to be a problem. But after we are done with all this? I might shoot his kneecaps off.’’

Kara huffed out laugh and shook her head with smile on her face. ‘’I have nothing against it. But only after this is over with. After you can kill him for all I care.’’ She informed Lena and got up, walking up to her and bending over to press sweet little kiss to hacker’s cheek. ‘’Goodnight.’’ Kara whispered with smile and left the kitchen, her retreating steps only thing breaking suddenly deafening silence in the room. Lena sat there wide eyes and blushing, touching her cheek with her hand and smiling to herself. She shook her head to get rid of thoughts about those burning lips pressed against her skin, finished her soup and got up to head to bedroom herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna be updating once a week if life allows me, wish me luck


End file.
